


movie night (A Steve and Alex oneshot)

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minecraft, Movie Night, Romantic Fluff, Stalex is the best ship convince me otherwise, Top Gun cause that’s sorta relevant, otp, totally chill oneshot, wholesome couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a fun little story that I whipped up as a writing warmup :)This takes place in the same universe as my main story (A New Dream) and it is the same Steve and Alex, but it happens years before that plot and you don’t really need any prior info to understand this one.(Really just a cute couple being cute for 1000ish words.)
Relationships: Alex/Steve (Minecraft)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	movie night (A Steve and Alex oneshot)

_Steve was exhausted, and rightfully so; there’s a certain kind of tired satisfaction that you get from mining for six hours straight._

_He was caked in coal dust, his pick battered and worn from the long days work, but he barely noticed the mess or his sore muscles. After all, he was too busy gloating._

_“I got at least 50 diamonds, plus stacks of iron ore. There’s absolutely no way you could have beat me this time.” He pulled out the diamonds. Well, maybe 48, but same difference. There was no way she had topped that this time._

_Alex laughed, shaking her head. Her vibrant orange hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, her cargo pants stained with redstone dust. She was an absolute mess, but she could probably wear just about anything with that triumphant smile and still look good._

_“Absolutely no way at all?”_  
_“Oh come on, you can’t seriously have gotten more than that.”_  
_“Is that so?” She beamed over at him, rummaging around in her inventory. One look and Steve already knew he had lost. Again._

_“Think fast!”_

_She tossed him a bundle from across the tunnel, already heading towards the stairs. He caught it easily, already knowing what he would find._  
_“We’re watching Top Gun!” she called triumphantly, pulling her hair loose and flipping it over her shoulder._

_“Show off!” Steve called, her laughter echoing through the mineshafts._  
_He looked down at the bundle in his hands, bright blue gems tumbling out. A whole stack of diamonds._  
_Dang it. She did this every time._  
_Every.  
Single.  
Time._

_Steve hadn’t picked the movie in weeks; somehow Alex knew how to find just enough more diamonds than him to be obnoxious. Oh well. She had good taste in movies._

_“You coming, Goose?”_  
_Alex was already halfway up the stairs.  
“Hey, not fair! I thought I was Maverick!”  
Steve dumped his tools in a random chest and bounded up the steps two at a time. Alex paused for him to catch up, nudging him in the shoulder.  
“Nah, Max is Maverick,”  
“Figures. He does his own stunts, you know?”  
“You don’t say,” Alex laughed, interrupted by a loud bark as they reached the top step.  
“Speak of the devil,”_

_Max barreled into the side room, jumping up to put his front paws on Steve’s chest. It had taken forever to train the wolfdog to stay upstairs while they were mining, and he still tried to knock down Steve every time they came back._

_“Hey bud, nice to see you too,” Steve laughed, shoving the oversized puppy off of him. “Tell Alex that I’m Maverick and you’re Goose.”_

_Max just panted, happily trotting over to let Alex scratch him behind the ears. She knelt, ruffling the dog’s fur. “Whos a good Maverick, huh? You are! Aren’t ya, Max?”_

_Max just barked happily, turning to look at Steve with excited puppy eyes.  
“Fine, fine, you two rub it in, I’m going to go change.”_

_“Aw, don’t be salty that I’m a better miner than you,” Alex laughed, standing to put away her haul.  
“Ha, in your dreams,” Steve chuckled, planting a kiss on her cheek before walking into the main room.  
“I’m clearly the superior miner,”  
“You keep telling yourself that. My stack of diamonds begs to differ,” Alex called from the other room, laughing._

_“Eh, I’ll getcha next time,” Steve laughed, starting up the stairs. Max trotted after him, scrabbling up the steps two at a time._

_He grinned as the wolfdog rushed past him, spinning in happy circles. Steve breathed in the fresh night air drifting in from the open balcony. It was a welcome change from the cool draft that followed him through the mines._

_Max followed close at Steve’s heels, watching contentedly as he pulled off his coal dusted clothes. He paused for a moment to listen to Alex humming downstairs, closing his eyes. It was always nice to sit and slow down sometimes._

_Max had other plans though. The puppy grabbed Steve’s shirt out of his hands, running to the other end of the room playfully. “Oh, it’s on,” he laughed, diving after the wolfdog._

\---

_One new cyan shirt and a bit of tug of war later, both Steve and Max were ready for movie night.  
“Cmon, Maverick,” he said, finally tugging the top away from Max. The now chilled-out puppy followed him with a big lolling smile and wagging tongue._

_Steve jogged down the stairs to find a flustered Alex searching the couch cushions and muttering to herself.  
“Where on earth did the remote go?”  
Her bright hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and she had changed into a light purple tunic and shorts. _

_Steve grinned. He was convinced Alex was the only one who could make scatterbrained confusion look so beautiful. Glancing around, he quickly spotting the remote sitting out in the open on a shelf next to the stairs. That girl would definitely lose her head if it wasn’t already screwed on._

_Steve scooped up the small device, quietly making his way down the final few steps. Alex stood in the middle of the living room, arms crossed as she scanned the shelves.  
Steve came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
“Heya”_

_She absently hugged him back, still looking around the room intently.  
“Looking for something? I’m right here you know,” he said, resting his head on her shoulder. Alex blinked back to reality a bit, looking up at him.  
“Hey, handsome. You seen the remote?”  
“This one?” He smiled, holding up the device._

_“You took, it didn’t you?” she exclaimed in mock annoyance, snatching it out of his hand. Steve laughed, still hugging her.  
“Nah, didn’t have to do that. You lost it all on your own.”  
Alex snorted, starting to pull away. “You’re insufferable, Steven. You know that?”_

_He laughed, catching her arm. “Yeah, it’s been mentioned.” He kissed her, laughing as she paused in surprise. “That’s just part of my charm, right?”  
Alex chuckled, kissing him back as she pulled him onto the dark blue couch. “Something like that.”_

_They curled up together on the sofa, Alex laying her head comfortably on Steve’s shoulder as she clicked on the movie. Max jumped up to join them and curled up at the end of the couch. The opening credits rolled, and Steve couldn’t help but smile. There was no better way to spend the evening than with these two._

_“I love you, Diamond.” He said softly, putting an arm around Alex.  
“Love you too, Goose.”_

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Saturday friends!!  
>  _(Or happy [insert your day of the week here] if you’re here from the future XD)_
> 
> I really really love this ship and wanted to make something that didn’t really have a dark looming plot in it, so here we go; just your causal movie night.
> 
> The idea started because I just had this image of Steve singing “Danger Zone” (which has been stuck in my head for days) at the top of his lungs while Alex just laughed at him. That never made it into the final product, but it was a fun image to go off of XD 
> 
> Tysm for reading, this was so much fun to make, and I hope it made you smile :)
> 
> <3 ST


End file.
